James Harrison
James Steven Harrison CBE '(born February 6, 1996) is an English professional tennis player and current world number 1. Harrison reached the top ten shortly after Wimbledon 2013 before becoming World number one in the just after the US Open of the same year and has been there ever since. Harrison's 14 Grand Slam titles ranks him above any Brit in history. Harrison has won 14 Grand Slam titles, the 2016 Olympic gold medal in singles, 23 ATP Tour Masters 1000 titles. He has also won 11 ATP Tour 500 titles and 12 ATP Tour 250 titles. He was also a member of the Great Britain team that won the 2015 Davis Cup. He also achieved a 155-match winning streak over 2014 and 2015, which ending in a five set loss to Novak Djokovic in the 2015 US Open Final. Away from singles competition Harrison has won six Grand Slam tournaments in the men's doubles competition and a further eight in the mixed doubles competition. Harrison has completed the calendar Grand Slam twice, first in 2013 alongside Laura Robson in the mixed doubles and then the following year in the men's singles. Harrison is also known for his power serves, currently holding the world record at 301 km/h (187 mph) in the first round of the 2017 Australian Open. He also once recorded a serve of 191 mph (307 km/h) on British television. Personal Life Harrison once dated former British women's number one Laura Robson which began in late 2012 until mid-2014. This coincided with the pair winning six consecutive mixed double Grand Slam titles. After their separation he began dating Spanish tennis player Garbiñe Muguruza, the pair got engaged prior to Christmas 2014 before marrying shortly after Wimbledon 2015. James is the eldest of six siblings, he has a twin sister Scarlett, two younger sisters Caitlyn and Natalie and two younger brothers Matthew and Lucas. Caitlyn is also a professional tennis player whilst Natalie and Lucas are currently playing on the junior tennis circuit. Tennis Career 'Juniors In the juniors Harrison's record was 77–3 (and 41–1 in doubles), reaching a combined junior world ranking of No. 1 topping both the singles and doubles rankings. He competed at eight junior Grand Slams all in 2011 and 2012 winning all eight, *Australian Open: W '(2011, 2012) *French Open '''W '(2011, 2012) *Wimbledon: 'W '(2011, 2012) *US Open: 'W '(2011, 2012) '''2013: First Grand Slam and Year End No. 1 : Main article: 2013 James Harrison tennis season '' '2014: Calendar Grand Slam' : ''Main article: 2014 James Harrison tennis season '' '2015: 155-match winning streak' : ''Main article: 2015 James Harrison tennis season '' '2016: Third Australian Open and Third French Open' : ''Main article: 2016 James Harrison tennis season '' '2017: Third Wimbledon title and 12th Grand Slam' : ''Main article: 2017 James Harrison tennis season Rivalries 'Harrison vs. Murray' : Main article: Harrison–Murray rivalry '' 'Harrison vs. Djokovic' : ''Main article: Harrison–Djokovic rivalry 'Harrison vs. Nadal' : Main article: Harrison–Nadal rivalry 'Harrison vs. Federer' : Main article: Harrison–Federer rivalry National representation 'Davis Cup' Career Statistics Grand Slam performance timelines 'Singles' 'Doubles' 'Mixed Doubles' Records